Rebeldías
by Dauw
Summary: Un día se cansó de ser la que todo el mundo esperaba y no la que de verdad era, ese día, fue en el que la leona se desató. AU con magia, un poco de OOC. ¡Capítulo 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Quiero aclarar que nada es mío, sólo la absurda historia, los personajes son de Rowling para mi pesar =(.

_**-Rebeldías.**_-

Sí, en definitiva hoy mismo dejaría la prisión en la que vivía, bajo las reglas de esos decrépitos viejos, los cuales, evidentemente estaban celosos de toda ella y no la dejaban en paz, lo único que querían era joderle la vida. Agitó la varita en un movimiento y toda su ropa se encogió debido al diminuendo que había lanzado, la metió en una maleta, la cual también sometió al mismo encantamiento y la metió en su bolsa sin fondo. Estaba harta de ser la buena niña, la hija perfecta, la chica que nunca desobedeció las peticiones de sus padres. Se cansó de pintarse los labios de color rosa. Bajó por las escaleras y salió por la puerta de enfrente, dando un sonoro portazo. Sus padres ni se inmutaron porque pensaron que volvería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba por el Londres muggle, a paso apresurado. Malfoy vería a uno de sus clientes fuera de Borgin & Burkes en exactamente 3 minutos y él no era de las personas que esperaban, miró el reloj de nuevo, 7:58 am, al menos ya estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Comenzó a correr y se detuvo al inicio del callejón Diagón y se apareció en donde debía de estar, quedándole 1 minuto y medio de sobra. A las 8:00 am, el señor Vandervir se apareció, después de caminar hasta alguno de los establecimientos del callejón Knockturn, ambos se estrecharon la mano, al parecer había aceptado el trato. Vandervir se retiró y él caminó hasta el Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, para pedir un trago de whiskey de fuego. Podría ser temprano, pero el día definitivamente sería largo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba dando zancadas lo suficientemente largas, ella tenía dinero y un trabajo, pero ahora tendría que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, un departamento cerca del Caldero Chorreante, o al menos uno que tuviera una chimenea para conectarla a la red Flú. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había comenzado su frenética búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, pues ya no había vuelta atrás. Miró el reloj de pulso, eran las 12:00 pm, debía almorzar. A lo lejos miró una bonita cafetería, caminó hasta ella y se sentó en una de las mesas. Se colocó unos grandes lentes de sol, de esos que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, pues el sol le parecía molesto en ese ángulo. Espero que llegara el mesero a sucumbir su orden, estaba hambrienta. Al pasar unos minutos, en su mesa se colocó un sándwich y un café bien cargado, ella bebió un sorbo y sintió como el cansancio se esfumaba. Miró a la calle distraídamente y miró una singular cabellera adentrarse al local en el que estaba ella. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y por si fuera poco, su primer reflejo fue taparse la cara con la carta que había olvidado el despistado mesero, eso llamó la atención del rubio y caminó con paso seguro a la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña, la miró con interés y se sentó en la silla libre.

-¿Hola?- dijo con una ceja alzada y la castaña bajó la carta y lo miró con odio, casi repulsión.

-¿No te han dicho que acosar a las mujeres es una falta grandísima de respeto?- Le escupió.

-Mi intención no es acosarte, adorable mujer.- Le dijo casi burlándose de ella y ella era Hermione, a Hermione no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

-Oh- articuló y bajó los grandes lentes de sol para ponerlos sobre la mesa.- Pues no veo la hora para que te largues, Malfoy.- Sonrió. Draco se quedó estupefacto. Llevaba los labios tan oscuros y un sombrero gigante, un sueter color ocre, sobre una sencilla playera blanca. -G-ranger.- Apenas pudo decir en forma de saludo, la observó directamente a los ojos.

-Pues que pena.- esculcó en su bolsa para poner el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.- Pero, me parece que tengo que irme, como siempre, ha sido un gusto, Malfoy.- Se le llenó de sarcasmo la boca y arrastró las sílabas al decir su nombre, tal como su antiguo profesor de pociones lo hacía. Se levantó y caminó con paso seguro, como el de una supermodelo. Llevaba puesta una falda larga, por enfrente le llegaba unos 20 centímetros debajo de la rodilla y por atrás era más debajo de los tobillos, color guinda. A Draco casi se le caía la boca al suelo, nunca había visto una Granger tan distinta a la empollona ,comelibros, rata de biblioteca que solía pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Granger había dejado sus lentes ahí, Draco los tomó con asco y se los puso en uno de sus bolsillos. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue al callejón más cercano, tenía que contarle a Zabinni.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Como te digo, Zabinni! Hasta parecía hija de Snape.- le miraba al ojiazul, con una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo?- Le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, sí. Ella misma.-

-¿Igual de oscura, también?-

-Sí, con labios casi negros y ropas ridículas.-

-¿Seguía estando buena?- Sonrió.

-¡Qué asqueroso eres, Blaise!- Levantó la voz y el moreno soltó unas carcajadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y aún seguía teniendo la misma costumbre, irse a relajar a la mesa más recóndita de la biblioteca más vieja de todo el Londres mágico, tomó uno de los libros de las estanterías y sobó el lomo con cariño, desempolvó un poco el ejemplar y lo abrió. Si bien nunca le habían interesado los dragones, hoy no veía algo más interesantes que ellos. "Dragón, del latin, Draco" recordó a los ojos del color del mercurio con un poco de rabia, él nunca dejaría de ser el idiota de la generación. Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en un susurro. Miró por todos lados y vio unos ojos verdosos, que se clavaban en ella. Era un chico blanco como la nieve, de cabellos cafés más oscuros que los de ella, cabellera larga y revuelta, atractiva. Facciones finas y a la vez rudas… Desde que salió del colegio, lo veía ahí cada que visitaba la biblioteca, en la misma mesa. Lo recordaba de Hogwarts, puesto que él, junto con Malfoy y ella fueron los premios anuales. Los más listos. Theodore Nott, un slytherin callado, apuesto, culto y un sinfín de cualidades. Bajó la mirada y tomó su bolso, caminó a la mesa de Nott y se sentó en ella.

-Disculpa la impertinencia, Nott.- Le miró a los ojos

-No te preocupes, Granger.- Le miró sin expresión alguna

-¿Porqué me miras?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

Levantó una ceja en forma de desentendimiento. Cerró el interesante libro para mirarlo sólo a él. Ella sólo intentó escapar de alguna manera, pero los reconfortantes ojos de Theodore la hipnotizaron por unos segundos, o quizá minutos.

La respuesta tan escueta de Nott la dejó perpleja, después de todo él tenía la razón, se sintió tonta por unos momentos. Sí, ella podía ser la persona más orgullosa de todas, pero esta vez, la serpiente castaña le había ganado, suspiró rendida y se dispuso a retirarse. Se levantó y no dio más de tres pasos para volver a escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Theodore.

-Sal conmigo, Granger.-

-¿Es acaso una orden?-

-No, sólo que no dejo la posibilidad de negarte.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir. Esperó a que él se levantara para caminar junto con él.

-¿deberé de llamarte Theodore?-

-Sólo si tu lo deseas, Hermione.-

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola :D, es mi primer Dramione D: y pues, realmente quiero que quede claro que será DRAMIONE, al inicio tendrá una relación con mi adorado Theo Nott, para meterla al mundo de las serpientes. La historia se situa en un post hogwarts, los padres de Hermione recuperaron la memoria y se regresaron después de que todo terminara. **

**Porfavor, reviews, críticas constructivas de preferencia. No es mi primer Fic, pero, será mi primer fic largo, así que necesito consejos :3, gracias. **


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar que nada es mío, sólo la absurda historia, los personajes son de Rowling para mi pesar =(.

**-Rebeldías.-**

_Capítulo 2._

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? – Gritó la loca de Ginevra, después de todo sabía que debía encontrar departamento para evitar ir a vivir temporalmente con su amiga, puesto que obvio le iba a rendir cuentas.

-Me salí de mi casa porque estoy harta de los viejos. Me deben la vida y luego se ponen de estrictos.- La miró enfadada y comenzó a sacar sus maletas. –Finite incantatem- Las presillas de la maleta saltaron por el repentino hechizo que hizo todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Vivirás ahora conmigo?- Tragó gordo.

-No, sólo hasta que encuentre un departamento. Ya sea aquí o en el Londres mágico.-

-Ehrm, ¿y porqué llegaste hasta esta hora?- comentó más tranquila la roja.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la médula, no creía que la pelirroja la cuestionara y menos de esa forma tan directa. La mirada de la Weaslette se volvió curiosa. No recordaba a hermione sonrojarse porque sí, así que comenzó a mirarla inquisitoriamente, La castaña se mordía el labio inferior mirando hacia el suelo, ese gesto lo conocía perfectamente Ginny. Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a ella.

-ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN!- le gritó y comenzó a brincar de la felicidad la Weasley.

-Deja de gritar, Ginevra Molly Weasley.- Le dijo aún con un sonrojo notable.

-¿Eso es un sí? Vamos Herms, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Le dijo mirándola con cara de perrito, para causar lástima.

-Ya sé, Ginns-

-¿Entonces?-

-Theodore Nott- Sonrió tímidamente.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, mientras que la mandíbula de la Weaslette caía lo más que podía caer, unos segundos después, intentaba decirle algunas cosas, pero sólo movía la boca, sin hacer ningún ruido. Hermione comenzó a reír de la cara invaluable que había puesto su amiga, de todos y cada uno de los sorpresivos gestos.

-¡E-es una serpiente, Herms!- Le señaló

-No le digas de esa manera, Ginns. Es una persona. Ya pasaron 3 años desde la segunda guerra y él, si te lo recuerdo, peleó por hogwarts.-

-Es un hijo de un maldito mortífago, y si te lo recuerdo –La imitó- Ese maldito mortífago quiso asesinarte.- Dijo con ironía y con algo de odio, ella tenía razón. Nott había intentado matarla, pero aún así, él era distinto.

-¿Y?

Ginny suspiró, después de todo, la castaña había tenido una extraña obseción desde tercero a quinto con el chico. Él era el segundo más listo, después de ella, y era aún más misterioso que el mismísimo Snape. Suspiró vencida e hizo un ademán para que le contara como fue.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, como es costumbre mía, y simplemente lo miré y sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mí, no sabía de quién era hasta que volví a levantar la vista. ¡Era él! Intenté seguir leyendo, pero aún me miraba y realmente no podía concentrarme, así que me acerqué a él y le pregunté que si porqué me miraba… Me dijo que por que sí, así sin chiste. Después de girarme, me preguntó, no, más bien me ordenó salir con él y pues, no pude negarme.- suspiró un poco y luego se llevó las manos a las mejillas de forma soñadora- Fuimos a un montón de lugares interesantes y después a cenar, pero, siento que me veía horrible, él se veía guapísimo con un traje informal, de color negro. Mientras que yo…- Miró para abajó y señaló su falda- me veía así.-

Ginny sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y la abrazó.

-¿Eso querías?-

-Desde tercer grado.-

Tocaron el timbre y Hermione se estremeció, ¿quién podría visitar a Ginny tan tarde? Miró su reloj y eran cuarto para las doce, caminó hasta la puerta y Ginny parecía nerviosa. Abrió la puerta y miró a Zabini y cerró la puerta.

-Ginns, Zabini está fuera de tu departamento, creo que te quiere matar.- Dijo nerviosamente, Blaise volvió a tocar y ella abrió.

-Zabini, ¿Quieres matar a Ginns?- Le miró sorprendida.

-¿Matarla?-

-Oh, déjalo pasar, Granger.- Le dijo Ginny

Pasó y los tres se sentaron en la sala, lanzándose miradas y sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, hasta que la Castaña decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zabini?-

-Vine a ver a Ginny, ¿No es obvio?-

-Ginny, ¿Porqué Zabini te está visitando?- Miró inquisitoriamente a la pelirroja.

-Este, bueno… verás, es que… -

-Soy su novio.- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en menos de un segundo completamente. Y miraba a Blaise y a Ginevra, como si de un partido de tennis se tratara.

-¡Y TÚ ME REPRENDES POR SALIR CON UNA SERP…!- Hermione se tapó la boca antes de que se le saliera todo. Ginny se sonrojó a más no poder y Blaise soltó una sonrisa.

-¡E-es diferente!- Miró para otro lado.

-¡Es lo mismo!-

-¿Pueden dejar de gritarse como si yo no estuviera aquí?-

-Disculpa, Zabini, pero se lo merece.- Le sonrió.

-Sí, me lo merezco, después de haberle recriminado por salir con Nott.- Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró horrorizada, Ginny se tapó la boca y miró a Hermione, mientras Blaise se reía de ellas.

-¡Ginns! Era un secreto.-

-Después de todo, Draco tenía razón sobre ti.-

-¿D-draco?-

-Sí, me dijo que te vestías como Snape.- comenzó a reir y Ginny también se rio del comentario mientras la castaña se la comía la rabia.

-Mañana vamos de compras, Molly.- Ginny se sorprendió de lo que dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?-

-Hoy usaré tu habitación, así que tendrán que hacer cosas malas aquí en la sala.- Hermione levitó sus cosas con un hechizo y las metió en el cuarto de la pelirroja dejando estupefacta a Ginny.

-Ya la escuchaste.- sonrió mirándola lascivamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Que sales con quién?- preguntó histérico el rubio.

-Granger, con Hermione.- Le dijo calmadamente Theodore, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Estás bajo un imperius o qué?- Le miró los ojos

-Claro que no, Malfoy, estás exagerando.-

-Es una sangresucia, Theo. Y es una insufrible sabelotodo que nunca nadie puede ganarle, una ñoña.- Le dijo sacudiéndole los hombros, como si eso lo haría entrar en razón.

-A mí no me parece, es muy agradable.-

-Oh, claro. Olvidaba el hecho de que te gustaba desde que la viste en ese estúpido baile.- Dijo recordando lo no sabelotodo que se veía.

-Oh, y pues, pensaba llevarla a nuestra reunión.- Le sonrió irónicamente.

-…- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos Draco, no es tan mala.-

-Tú la arreglas, no quiero que se presente como Snape.- Le dijo girándose sobre sí, para lo que Teo sonrió y simplemente se caminó a la puerta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una castaña y una pelirroja paseaban por todo el callejón diagón, comprando a diestra y siniestra, estaban llenas de bolsas en las manos y otras más levitando cerca de ellas, después de todo, Hermione se había tomado el comentario de Zabini muy enserio, ella no se vestía como Snape, o bueno, quizá sí. Después de perder horas de su vida en ese tipo de cosas inútiles, se aparecieron en el apartamento de Ginny. Tiraron todo lo viejo, salvo algunas cosas de valor sentimental y las acomodó en las maletas. Sonó el timbre y Ginny corrió a abrir. Al girar el pomo de la puerta, miró a la impotente serpiente castaña. Iba con un traje informal color negro, con una camisa del mismo color. Sonrió de autosuficiencia antes de pedirle pasar.

-Puedo pasar?- Le dijo con su voz aterciopelada, suave y masculina.

-A-adelante. HERMS.-

-¿Mande?- salió con sólo ropa interior, un poco atrevida, de esa nueva que había comprado. Teo la miró estupefacto, nunca la había imaginado así de sexy, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta, pero, varios mechones le salían y caían sobre su bonita cara.

-Hola, Hermione.- Murmuró ronco.

Hermione abrió a más no poder los ojos y se volvió a meter al cuarto. Se puso un bonito vestido blanco de encaje, sin escote, con un largo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que fue lo primero que encontró, se colocó unas sandalias y salió riéndose nerviosamente de lo anterior, mientras que Theodore la miraba riéndose, cuando Ginny le decía cómo debía tratar a la castaña, evidentemente se sintió ignorada y se calló.

-Hola, Ted.- Le dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Te ves hermosa.- Le sonrió y se acercó a ella

-G-gracias, Ted.-

Al momento que él llegó a donde estaba ella, simplemente le tomó de la mano y la encaminó hasta la salida, pero la castaña parecía poner resistencia.

-N-No, Theodore- Le dijo un poco apenada –Estoy toda despeinada- Sonrió tristemente.

-Peinate y nos vamos, iremos a cenar con unos amigos. – Nott la soltó y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones. Ella se metió al baño y comenzó a peinar su rebelde cabellera. Ahí vio una poción alisadora de cabello, no era de ella, pero podría darle otra a Ginny, después. La utilizó y su cabello se hizo ondulado, ya no enmarañado como estaba antes. Lo cepilló y lo acomodó, se puso un moño negro, que, resaltaba con su vestido y se puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, haciéndolas ver natural, y se pintó los labios de color rosa. Salió y le sonrió a Ginny, ella nunca se arreglaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvo saliendo con Ron.

Se colocó un cardigan rosa y le tomó la mano a Theodore, en ese momento Ginevra entendió que nunca se habían besado. Nott se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y caminaron hasta la puerta, Hermione tomó la bolsa que siempre llevaba y simplemente salieron.

-Nada Snape.- Sonrió el castaño

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, lo del cambio ya lo había pensado, pero aún así, gracias china lop32, por sugerírmelo y gracias por ser el primer review 3.**

**Entonces, el siguiente episodio será la cena y bueno, prometo colocarlo pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero aclarar que nada es mío, sólo la absurda historia, los personajes son de Rowling para mi pesar =(.

-Rebeldías.-

Capítulo 3.

Se habían ido caminando hasta el traslador que, curiosamente no estaba alejado de ahí, ambos se sentían bien juntos, como si siempre lo hubieran querido. Theo miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo y notó que la castaña miraba fijamente al pavimento, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en este mismo momento. Después de caminar algunos minutos en silencio llegaron a un viejo y hermoso faro, con una luz parpadeante. Nott le tomó la mano a la leona y entrelazó los dedos, Hermione levantó la vista para admirar esos profundos ojos verdes, que le gustaban tanto y se sonrojó un poco. Theodore estiró la mano para alcanzar el faro y entonces Hermione entendió que era un traslador, al momento que tocaron los dedos de Theo el frío metal, Hermione sintió como un gancho la atravesaba por algún lugar detrás del ombligo y como que todo comenzó a jalarse de ahí hasta oprimir su estómago hasta casi la explosión, al llegar a la tierra se aferró al brazo del castaño hasta que recuperó su estabilidad, abrió los ojos y miró a Nott demasiado cerca, por ende, lo soltó y se alejó un paso de él con un notable sonrojo. Ambos miraron enfrente y tenían una imponente, oscura y sombría mansión. Lá última vez que había estado en un lugar parecido a ese, fue en 1997, cuando la cruel Bellatrix utilizó sus mil y un crucios para torturarle, esos recuerdos invadían su mente, pero ya no podía llorar por eso, habían pasado 3 años de todo eso, se suponía que ya había superado todo tipo de daños por lo tanto, sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a Theodore.

-Wow…- Hermione dijo con asombro.

-Hermosa, ¿no?-

-Es… terrorífica, si puedo corregirte.- Le dijo mirando para la mansión.

-No la has conocido por dentro, creo que te enamorarías de la biblioteca, Granger-

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó un poco confundida.

-Mi mansión.- Le tomó la mano y caminó hacia ella con paso firme, arrastrando a la castaña de cierta manera.

La mansión por fuera era de arquitectura victoriana y un poco de barroca, con colores negros y grises, con algunas estatuas terroríficas y gárgolas. El jardín era de colores apagados, el césped era verde muy oscuro, algo muy húmedo y las pocas flores que permanecían eran rosas blancas, para darle más terror al asunto. Después de caminar por el largo jardín, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera de pino, con un vitral estilo gótico, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejándoles paso a una sala con 2 escaleras a cada lado, en medio había un gran pasillo con muchos cuadros.

-Bienvenida a la mansión Nott, Hermione- Le giñó el ojo.

-¿Cenaremos aquí?-

-Hoy me toca la cena.- Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿A ti o a los pobres elfos domésticos?- se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-Te toca a ti.- susurró cerca de su oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pié, se estremeció y se pegó un poco más a Theodore. El castaño le depositó un suave beso en la frente y la miró. –¿Entonces?-

-Si me lo pides así, es imposible negarme.-

Ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la gran cena, la cual, al parecer sería muy lujosa, Hermione se preocupó por no llevar lo adecuado y se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada, el pavo ya estaba listo y también el puré. Las ensaladas estaban en sus tazones y estaban un poco atrasados, faltaban algunos postres, pero, no importaba.

-Uhmm…-

-¿Qué pasa, querida?-

-Creo que debería ir a bañarme-

-Oh, está bien.-

-Bueno, vuelvo en un rato más.-

-¿Bañarte dónde?-

-En mi casa, Ted.- Le miró confundida.

-No, mejor aquí.- Chasqueó los dedos y apareció una elfina muy linda.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, Señor Nott?- comentó con voz chillona.

-¿Puedes llevar a la señorita Granger al cuarto de baño para que tome una ducha, Elb?-

-Claro que sí, lo que ordene señor Nott.- Tomó de la mano a Hermione y se apareció en un gran cuarto, con una bañera preparada, la elfina se apresuró a quitarle las ropas.

-No, no, espera, está bien, esto puedo hacerlo yo sola- le sonrió- ve a ayudar un poco al señor Nott a hacer postres para los invitados- La elfina le sonrió amablemente y desapareció con un chasquido.

Pasó media hora y estaba lista de nuevo, menos mal que recordaba algunos hechizos de maquillaje, que Ginny tanto insistió en enseñárselos. Se puso sus sandalias y bajó con cuidado, pasó por las dos escaleras de caracol y miró para abajo, estaba perdida, los cuadros parecían estar molestos, le decían cosas, bajó otras escaleras y volvió a bajar otras, estaba un poco desesperada, y de un momento a otro, Elb apareció.

-La estaba buscando por todos lados, señorita. El señor Nott estaba preocupado.- le dijo maternalmente.

-Oh, yo estaba un poco asustada.- admitió tímidamente.

-Venga conmigo, Señorita Granger.- Le tomó de la mano y se apareció en el lobby.

Elb dio dos pasos para atrás, y se volvió a aparecer. Hermione escuchó risas y murmullos, debían estar ya en el comedor.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

-Dónde está la sangresucia esa, Nott?- Preguntó la serpiente albina cortando un poco de pavo.

-Sí, Theodore, dónde?- Inquirió la única chica.

-Debe de estar bañándose, o peor, debe estar perdida por ahí, tengo rato que envié a Elb por ella.- Dijo ignorando sus burlas.

-¿Porqué te fijaste en ella, Theo?- Dijo Pansy con una voz chillona.

-Se veía hermosa en el 94, jamás la había notado de esa manera. La veía como una estúpida sangresucia que intentaba sobresalir, incluso como una competencia que nunca podía superar, era algo así como la guerra, pero, ese baile de navidad el 94, noté que de verdad era una digna mujer. Dejé de lado los prejuicios.-

-Qué asco, Nott.- Le miró Draco con desaprobación.

-Disculpen la tardanza- interrumpió La castaña.

-Oh, querida, pasa.- Habló Nott. Hermione se dirigió a una silla que estaba entre Draco y Theodore, la única libre, ahí estaban Zabini, Malfoy y Parkinson.

-Muy buenas noches.- Saludó cortésmente la Granger, pero nadie contestó, y se tragó el coraje. Pasaron más minutos en silencio, incómodos, hasta que el peliplata habló.

-¿Y qué se siente, Granger?- Dijo con sorna, pero no podía evitar que hoy no se veía nada Snape, se veía muy bonita.

-¿Sentir?- Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, ser la única sangresucia inmunda entre sangrepuras que te odian, estar en una casa donde no eres bienvenida sólo por el hecho de ser hija de despreciables muggles.- Escupió todo el veneno. Hermione tragó gordo y trató de no llorar, definitivamente no recordaba lo que era ser insultada por Malfoy.

-Sí, rata de biblioteca, deberías irte a donde perteneces, con la comadreja y con San Potty.- Escupió aún con más veneno Pansy. Hermione no pudo evitar que corriera una lágrima por la mejilla. Nott y Zabini permanecían callados.

-Vamos, Zabini, insúltala como solías hacerlo. "Sabelotodo insufrible, buscando fama al lado de Potter, causando lástima estando detrás de la comadreja" tus insultos solían ser los más divertidos, Blaise.- Hermione se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo fuera del comedor, no podía más con las lágrimas, si bien había sido su mejor época, Hogwarts también había sido su infierno.

-Son unos estúpidos.- Por fin habló Theo, levantándose.

-oh, Theodore, no te molestes que yo iré a buscarla.- Se levantó el rubio con una sonrisa torcida. Y salió del comedor, buscando a la pequeña gryffindor. Salió de la casa y miró a su blanco vestido en una esquina, camino hasta ella y se acercó.

-No aguantas nada.-

-¡Lárgate Malfoy! Nunca vuelvas, no me hables si quiera.-

-Vamos, Granger.-

-¡QUE TE LARGES, DIJE!- comenzó a llorar y sin pensarlo se aferró a él, llorando en su pecho, Draco sólo permaneció así, dándole un silencioso consuelo. La abrazó y le depositó un beso en su cabeza, ella olía a Nott, dijo que se estaba bañando, e imaginó todas las cosas que pudieron haber hecho, pensó que le gustaría ver a la castaña de esa manera, que debía ser hermosa. Se sacudió la cabeza y dejó de abrazarla, la castaña le agradeció con los ojos y decidió volver a la cueva del lobo, si bien tenían razón, ella estaba saliendo con Theodore, no con ellos. Volvieron al comedor, y terminaron la cena, sin habla, los 3 se despidieron y se fueron.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste nada, Nott?- Preguntó un poco dolida.

-Sólo por el hecho de que yo lo dijera, no querría decir que se detuvieran.-

-Hubiera sido lindo sentir tu apoyo, Theodore.-

-Discúlpame por eso.-

-Eres un maldito insensible, Theodore, llámame cuando madures.- La castaña se apareció dentro de la casa de Ginny y agradeció que ella no estuviera ahí, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida. No era sano que recordara esas dolorosas noches de desamparo en hogwarts, en las que solía llorar por la misma razón hasta que se quedara dormida, lloraba en silencio, sin llamar la atención de las molestas compañeras que tenía, lloraba sin consuelo. Hoy había sido distinto había tenido alguien que la consolara y que le ayudara a seguir, y no fue precisamente quien esperaba, fue el mismo que la había hecho llorar infinidad de veces, quién la había hecho llorar esta misma noche, y se lo agradecía.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, no subía este capítulo por que no terminaba de gustarme, fue un poco difícil, quería que supieran que la leona no era tan fuerte y quería que empezara la relación de los protagonistas, muchas gracias por los reviews y consejos que me dieron, espero que este capítulo les guste, después de todo lo consideré muy difícil de redactar. Muchas gracias y please **

¡Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero aclarar que nada es mío, sólo la absurda historia, los personajes son de Rowling para mi pesar =(.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rebeldías.-<strong>

_Capítulo 4_

A la mañana siguiente, despertó un poco más temprano de lo normal, a pesar de que había pasado al menos la mitad de la noche llorando, pero la hacía pensar muchísimo más. Abrió los ojos lentamente por los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de las cortinas de color dorado y automáticamente miró el reloj que se posaba sobre el mueble que estaba enseguida de la cama. Las 6:30. Se levantó perezosamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior en la mansión Nott y sonrió tristemente. Esas serpientes siempre serían así de déspotas. Bostezó y se puso las pantunflas para caminar hasta el baño, con un accio atrajo cualquier ropa interior en su maleta y cerró la puerta del baño. Unos minutos después, el chorro de agua comenzó a caer sobre su nívea y tersa espalda. El contacto de las gotas calientes sobre su piel causaron que se le erizara, para después encontrar refugio de su cansada existencia. Porque sí, ella a pesar de sus cortos 20 años de edad, vivía una vida muy pesada, su puesto en el ministerio de magia, todos sus amigos perdidos en la gran batalla hacía 3 años, su deplorable vida amorosa y su triste vida familiar. Todos aquellas razones parecían ser muy vacías, pero no lo eran, hacían que se cansara de vivir y de seguir viviendo, todos tenían razón, se había convertido en una persona totalmente aburrida, su vida era una búsqueda obsesiva de la perfección que nunca encontraría, aquella que había creído encontrar junto con su relación con Ronald, pero que había destruído poco a poco su corazón, había inyectado el miedo en ella, él decía que era fea y que tenía suerte de tener a un Adonis como él de novio, ella sólo asentía con tristeza, había sido muy duro con ella y cuando pudo, terminó con él.

después de varios minutos de sólo dejar que las ráfagas tibias de agua cayeran sobre su cuerpo, se enjuagó su esponjado cabello marrón, un poco de shampoo no era suficiente, así que gastaba mucho más de lo que debía en su cabello, al cabo de algunos minutos más, el agua cesó. Tomó una toalla que estaba en la barra y se secó lentamente el cuerpo, para después, secar con cuidado su melena, se puso la ropa interior de color beige ( como la mayoría) y se envolvió en la toalla que había tomado para caminar hasta donde estaba su ropa. Tomó una camisa semitransparente color beige y se colocó unos pantalones negros formales de tiro alto, se puso sus cómodos zapatos de trabajo y caminó hasta el perchero que estaba justo enseguida de la chimenea, tomó su saco y se lo puso sobre sus hombros, tomó un poco de polvos flú y caminó dos pasos dentro de la chimenea.

-Ministerio de mágia- Habló fuerte y claro y se transportó hasta allá.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina, encontró un olor bastante agradable, giró la perilla y al entrar, miró que estaba lleno de flores, hermosas y olorosas flores, caminó hasta el ramo que estaba sobre su escritorio y buscó desesperadamente una tarjeta, al encontrarla, pasó sus finos dedos sobre el sobre y lo abrió cuidadosamente, leyó que eran de parte de Theodore, eso la hizo suspirar y abrazar la tarjeta, al girar hacia la puerta, leyó un mensaje que estaba escrito con flores: "Perdón" lo cual la hizo casi llorar de la felicidad.

El rubio que trabajaba bajo su supervisión, olió el detestable perfume de las flores que expedía la oficina de su jefa, caminó malhumorado hasta la puerta abierta y la fulminó con la mirada.

-La oficina no es lugar para tener lleno de flores, Sangre sucia.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero resulta que yo no me envié ninguna.- Comentó contrariada por la actitud del Malfoy

-Pues me parece muy sospechoso, digo, ¿Quién más se molestaría en enviarle flores a la solterona Granger, ya que no sabe cómo mantener un novio a su lado.- Se burló en su cara, pero esa no la dejaría así, sabía que ella se las cobraría con su trabajo y eso era lo que le daba miedo, pero no importaba, lo valía.

-Sí, tienes razón, ni yo misma me aguanto, así que, ahora mismo hurón albino, tráeme un montón de chocolates y un poco de helado, lo quiero en 20 minutos sobre mi escritorio.

Sí, la tortura del día había comenzado, su jefa sentimental ya lo había enviado por la dotación de dulces que consumía cada día que se encontraba triste, pero él no sabía que ella no estaba triste

-Ash.- bufó el albino

-Y por cierto, llama a Theodore, necesito verlo ahora mismo, después de todo, mi trabajo del día de hoy ha terminado, la lista de obligaciones que debes de seguir están sobre tu escritorio y Malfoy, pobre de ti que no cumplas con uno de ellos, ya que las represalias serán de verdad severas y tú no quieres ir a Azkaban, cierto?

Su jefa podía ser realmente terrorífica a veces, porque, enviarlo a Azkaban nunca había ocurrido antes en su malévola mente anti serpientes y bien sabía que ella podía cumplir, después de todo, él estaba en libertad condicional por servir al señor tenebroso y estaba ahí gracias a la bondadosa Granger y el piadoso Potter, si bien le debía sus vidas, él aún parecía no querer aceptarlo, pero en un suspiro de resignación se pasó a retirar para cumplir los mandatos de su superior.

Ella disfrutaba el ser jefa del ojos mercurio, ya que así podía darse el lujo de hacerlo pagar cada insulto que haya salido de su boca hacia su sangre, aunque ella sea una "sangre sucia" era su supervisora y debía obedecer a sus preceptos. Al pasar 20 minutos, estaban ahí sus chocolates y Theodore tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor- pidió delicadamente.

Theodore abrió la puerta y miró a Hermione con una mirada totalmente feliz, quizá sus labios no sonreían, pero sus ojos verdosos sí

-Gracias por escuchar mis silenciosas súplicas.- Comentó formal.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

****-Ewwwww, ¡Qué asco! Seguro Granger y Nott se besuquean en la oficina llena de flores.

-¿Granger con Nott?- preguntó indiscretamente Andrew, un chico que sufría de Heterocromía, con facciones delicadas, un ejemplar mestizo, con cabello color rubio, un pretendiente de la leona.

-Sí, están saliendo.- comentó con sorna.

-Oh, es una lástima, Hermione y yo hubiésemos podido ser una buena pareja.- hizo un gesto con la mano, dramatizando el asunto, cosa que le pareció muy molesto a Draco.

-Por favor, ella nunca te haría caso, eres sólo un mestizo.- comentó como con... ¿Celos?

-Pues, salimos un par de veces, y creo que iba bien.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que saliste con mi... Jefa?- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, estaba a punto de decir que era suya y no sabía por qué. Recordó haberla abrazado en el jardín de Nott, posiblemente había usado amortentia en él y eso no era divertido, frunció el ceño dejando confundido al mestizo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? Ponte a trabajar antes de que Hermione se ponga de malas.

Él tenía razón y ese era momento perfecto para aclarar su duda sobre el punto 3, ya que no había dejado claro por quienes debía ser firmado el documento y a cuantos debía dejárselo ahí, así que caminó hasta el cuarto con el nombre y apellido de ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para sólo abrir, al abrir, miró que Theodore y Hermione casi se besaban, lo cual le alegró el alma, aunque él no lo sabía.

-Draco.- gruñó el castaño al mirarlo con su sonrisa de maldad.

-Vengo a preguntarle una duda que tengo sobre el trabajo que me mandó, dirigente.- habló con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué ocupas, hurón botador? – preguntó agotada

-Si piensas que haces bien tu trabajo de jefa, diría yo que lo estás haciendo pésimo, puesto que no pones ninguna instrucción completa, estaba pensando que lo hacías a propósito para verme y escuchar mi voz cada que hago mi lista de obligaciones pendientes, ya que esa es la única razón que es prudente.- Sonrió con socarronería.

Hermione deseó golpearlo hasta que se desangrara, pero vio que no tenía caso, sólo escribió las especificaciones y le pidió que se saliera a cumplir sus obligaciones, ya especificadas, así que decidió continuar con los cariños de su novio en la privacidad de su oficina, después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo y no estaba dejando atrás su trabajo, ya que el rubio lo haría por ella, él se lo había buscado.

-¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña.

-pues, es mejor mostrarte que decírtelo.- sonrió con los ojos.

El chico tomó la cara de la castaña entre sus manos, acercándola cada vez más, para depositar un bonito beso sobre los labios de Hermione, ambos estaban un poco tensos, así que iniciaron con los labios apretados, pero, después, fueron aflojándolos hasta hacer un beso, el beso, así como le llamaba la castaña, ese beso en el que olvidabas todo alrededor. Sin embargo, había un travieso albino mirándolo, ya que no podía perderse como Nott besaba a su san… Jefa. Había algo en él que no le gustaba, diablos la amortentia era su única explicación ante sus raros comportamientos. Se alejó unos pasos por que escuchó que Theodore se iría, al salir, se despidió de él y sin pensarlo se plantó en la puerta de la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías?

-Nada que te importe, hurón albino.

-Claro que me importa, me pusiste amortentia y es por eso que estoy así.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida

-El día de ayer, obviamente me diste amortentia.

-Así que, ¿tienes un comportamiento obsesivo hacia mí? – sonrió con ironía.

-Claro, la palidez en mi piel y mi aspecto enfermizo, aparte de mi obsesión a ti.

-Pues, siempre has sido pálido, de aspecto enfermizo, así que yo te noto igual.

-Deshechízame.

-Estás enfermo hurón.

-pero es que claramente estoy hechizado, no puedo mirar el culo de alguna chica sin pensar en ti, Granger, no sabes lo raro que es.

-Yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hablas, así que déjame en paz, estás enfermo.

-Claro que si la tienes, la única forma que tienes de enamorar a alguien es a través de la amortentia, obviamente. No eres para nada atractiva.- Dijo con asco.

-Jódete Malfoy, eres un ser despreciable, no entiendo como pude haberle pedido a Harry que no te enviara a Azkaban, hubiera sido lo mejor, después de todo yo no tengo que andar aguantando tu estúpida actitud de niño pequeño, ya que no sabes ni qué mierda te pasa, yo para qué quiero que te enamores de mí? Eres horrible de igual forma, eres estúpido y para nada atractivo, ya que a pesar de tener más músculos que antes, sigues siendo largo y delgado con ojos fríos, aparte de albino. No eres para nada guapo.- Se mordió la lengua, ya que ella admitía que era muy guapo, para sus adentros y su pesar, pero no lo admitiría públicamente.

-Sólo… Perdón, no era mi intención ofenderte.

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione desapareció hasta el departamento de Ginny, después de todo, ahí se estaba quedando, miró que había más o menos empacado y había una nota en el refrigerador, para ella, vio que Ginny le había conseguido un bonito departamento amueblado a un precio bastante bueno, en el Londres mágico y era lo máximo que podía pedir, al parecer su amiga pelirroja estaba urgida porque se fuera, lo cual le causó gracia. Empacó todo en su bolsa sin fondo y se apareció en el lobby de la serie de departamentos, pagó e hizo el contrato, se dirigió a su bonita nueva casa y se sentó ahí. Al cabo de unos minutos, tocaron la puerta, cosa que le pareció extraño y abrió la puerta.

Estaba el maravilloso Potter afuera, con algunas maletas en las manos, como por reacción, lo abrazó como que asfixiándolo, depositándole un beso cálido en la mejilla, acción que el muchacho no pasó desapercibido, ya que apretó sus manos contra la cintura de Hermione, a su vez que ella acariciaba con amor maternal la nuca de su mejor amigo.

-Harry – dijo en un susurro.

-Herms – la miró, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y… ¿Con esas maletas?

Harry se sonrojó un poco y la miró con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Necesito de tu ayuda y hospedaje, Herms.

-Puedes quedarte lo que quieras, sólo te digo que la cama es mía.

Ambos sonrieron y él la cargó hacia la cama, ambos eran como hermanos, pero aun así, a la vista de los demás podría ser un comportamiento bastante extraño, ellos tendrían mucho de lo que hablar, pero debían hacerlo en la intimidad de su nuevo hogar, él estaba ahí porque había terminado parcialmente la relación de amistad que tenía con Ronald, por lo que le había hecho, él estaba muy decepcionado de su mejor amigo, así que decidió distanciarse un poco, cosa que Ronald pervirtió y entendió que estaba enamorado de su ex novia, así que él le pareció buena idea que se fuera, pero no sabía dónde iría.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIS DE NUEVO :DD, ya sé, me tardé mucho, pero por fin, una continuación por que planeo continuarlo hasta terminarlo, gracias por los reviews, las amo demasiado, aquí está el capítulo 4 de la historia, aparecen 2 nuevos personajes, y si bien no me gusta inventar, tenía que hacerlo, es crucial en la historia. bueno sé que se preguntan qué es lo que pasa con nuestro adorable huroncito, pero es que aaaaaaagh, quiero que sufra. <strong>

**See you, hasta la próxima, de verdad continuaré lo antes posible con esta historia que abandoné por un poco de tiempo (mucho más bien ._.) pero la inspiración volvió. **

**Feliz año nuevo, btw C: **


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero aclarar que nada es mío, sólo la absurda historia, los personajes son de Rowling para mi pesar =(.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rebeldías.- <strong>

_Capítulo 5_

Todo lo que restaba del día había sido de provecho para los dos del trío dorado, ya que, habían perdido contacto físico por tanto tiempo, que había olvidado el brillo correspondiente de sus ojos, el sonido de su risa y la intensidad de los ojos, pareciera a simple vista que están enamorados uno del otro, pero no era así, ellos sólo eran amigos y hermanos, sentían que un lazo de sangre los unía, aunque no lo fueran de verdad. Harry le contó a Hermione sobre su última misión con Ronald, cuando él se enteró de lo que había sido capaz el pelirrojo, él no pudo esconder su pensar ante la situación.

-Así que decidí preguntarle, a veces ese tipo de cosas se podían salvar.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No, no tenía como salvarse... Esa relación fue todo un infierno.- Hermione miraba directamente al piso.

-Bueno, como te decía, le pregunté y me dijo que tú lo habías dejado, y eso me impresionó mucho, pero él no parecía devastado, más bien parecía que estaba muy enojado, después de unos segundos de silencio, comenzó a gritar histérico diciéndome que si cómo te atrevías a dejarlo, que no ibas a encontrar a ningún novio igual de guapo que él porque tú ...- Harry se pausó por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Soy muy fea.

-Hermione, no era mi intención decirlo...

-No te preocupes.- levantó su mirada a la de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- él me decía lo mismo siempre, así que me acostumbré a que me llamaran así, no te preocupes.- inquirió de nuevo.

-Eres todo un amor, Herms

-Sí, pero creo que no lo seré en unos minutos, verás...

-Herms

-Digamos que tengo novio

-¡Eso es espectacular!- Sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé, pero, ehh... Es una persona

-Sí, sería raro que no lo fuera ¿No lo crees? - Harry levantó una ceja.

-De padres

-Sí, todos los tuvimos alguna vez- había algo extraño en esto, Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-Mortífagos...- Dijo en un susurro muy bajito, pero para su suerte, Harry lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Harry le miró con cierto enojo.

-Verás, je je, tú sabes, este eh... Nott.- Concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-De verdad tú si sabes escoger hombres.- Harry sonaba muy molesto.

-Ay, Harry, tú sabes que veo las virtudes en las personas

-Pero es que Herms, es una serpiente, ¿no había nada mejor?

-Estaba Andrew

-¿Pinecreek?

-Así es

-Bueno, igual es un idiota, por cierto, ¿Su hermana sigue estando soltera?

-¡Harry!

-ja ja, era una broma

-Harry- Hermione le miró feo y sorpresivamente recibió el abrazo de Harry, el cual, hizo que se le borrara el coraje. Siguieron riendo hasta que les dio sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó temprano para bañarse y preparar el desayuno para dos personas, cosa que la hacía feliz, porque era Harry, al salir de bañarse, se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes checar que el moreno estuviera ahí dormido. Preparó lo que ella recordaba como la comida favorita de Harry y la sirvió en la mesa, después de eso, fue a despertar al morenito.

-Harry.- besó la mejilla del chico.

-Herms.- se coloreó un tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Harry.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, así que, despierta ya.- le sonrió.

El moreno se talló los ojos y se puso los lentes, olfateó lo delicioso que olía el ambiente y se imaginó la sorpresa, así que abrazó por la cintura a la joven y le besó el cabello.

-Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, después de lo que me pasó con Ginny, no sabía con quién más ir.

-Así que Ginny te dio mi dirección, bueno, al menos la chiquilla sirve de algo.

Ese comentario hizo que ambos se rieran, después, ambos fueron a desayunar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos, Harry había conseguido temporalmente un trabajo en el ministerio, descansando de sus deberes de auror un corto tiempo, como vacaciones, pero sin ellas al final. Era un trabajo difícil, ya que, capturar a magos oscuros era agotador, seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, hechizarlos, correr de las maldiciones que ellos lanzaban, es por eso que Hermione no había querido ser auror, ya había pasado demasiado antes de su mayoría de edad lo cual le ponía sumamente nerviosa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Je je, eres todo un pillo, Nott.

-Sí, quién diría que volverías a conquistar a la sangre sucia- espetó una castaña con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya les dije, todo por ella- comentó con una mirada sarcástica

-Si Granger supiera que todo esto es una apuesta, creo que estarías muerto Theo.- Le miró Zabini con desaprobación, después de todo, su novia era la mejor amiga de Hermione.

-Ya cállate, negro. Esto es una apuesta entre Nott, Greengrass y yo.- Escupió Pansy.

-Qué asco de amigos tengo.-

-Nadie te tiene aquí con nosotros.-

Desde lejos, un rubio escuchaba la conversación entre esos cuatro, porque definitivamente, eso no podía estar peor en ese momento, ya que él estaba hechizado con la maldita amortentia. Así que Nott había aceptado una apuesta entre ellos, debía decirle a la leona, para bajar al maldito Theo de su cabeza, para que él pudiera ocupar un lugar en ella.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿comemos juntos todos? – preguntó Zabini

-Ehh, sí, creo que sería lo mejor- espetó la Greengrass

-Alguien que le avise a Draquito – comentó la Parkinson

-Yo lo haré- suspiró Daphne caminando a la cocina para mirar que ya no estaba.

-Alguien tenía que estar temprano en su otro trabajo.

Porque sí, Draco trabajaba tanto en el ministerio, como en su empresa familiar, por supuesto, se dedicaba a el negocio sucio y estos se realizaban dentro de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes o fuera de ella, pero siempre en el cajellón Knockturn, pero eso sólo lo sabían sus amigos y sus clientes, más no en el ministerio, porque no se lo permitían. Se manejaba en la ilegalidad, por que manejaban el mercado negro, los Malfoy tenían un sinfín de objetos que a ellos no les servían, pero si servían para vender. Ellos las compraban como baratijas, pero en realidad no lo eran.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontraba frente a un señor que no conocía, pero al parecer estaba interesado en un órgano humano, no mágico. Se interesaba en un maldito riñón, limpio, sin alcohol, y pequeño, sus intenciones eran un riñón de un niño pequeño, así que, cerró el trato con el señor y se quedó pensando sobre cómo conseguirlo, un maldito riñón de niño. Ahora tendría que ir al ministerio a aguantar a su ador-Odiosa jefa. De pronto, recordó lo que había escuchado esa misma mañana ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué acaso Nott estaba loco? Sabía que eso terminaría mal, muy muy mal. Al llegar a la oficina, miró a Hermione sentada, esperándolo.

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

-Buen día, Granger.

-¿Sabías que tu apellido viene del francés?

-¿Eh?

-"mal foi" mala fé, o bien, infiel.

-¿Qué diablos, Granger?

-Leía un libro sobre etimología y apareció tu apellido

-Oh

-Sí, aquí está.- la chica se tropezó con el libro que hizo que tirara la pila de papeles que había ordenado anteriormente Draco, haciendo que este hiciera un chasquido con la boca y comenzara a rezongar.

-¡Ya había ordenado todo eso!

-D-disculpa.- La chica se tiró al suelo a recoger los papeles, al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

-¡Te odio, Granger!

Ambos comenzaron a juntar y ordenar los papeles que torpemente la hija de muggles había tirado, estaban agitados y de pronto, sintieron que las respiraciones de ambos estaban muy cerca, levantaron la cara y sus narices se rozaron.

Las fosas nasales del chico se inundaron de un hermoso aroma, de vainilla, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar levemente, su respiración se agitó más, pero aun así, no quería dejar de respirar ese hermoso olor, quería que los segundos fueran eternos.

La nariz de la chica en cuanto rozó con la del joven, se puso roja, al igual que sus mejillas, pero era un rojo bastante intenso y notorio, ella lo sabía, se sentía muy caliente en sus mejillas y no es que tuviera fiebre, al momento de respirar, se llenó del olor menta del rubio, llenando de frescura su mundito, y esta tampoco quería que se acabara el tiempo.

Ambos se miraban y no evitaban la cercanía, pues no hacían nada para quitarse de ahí, escucharon un ruido afuera y esto los atrajo de nuevo al mundo real.

-Ehh, sangre sucia, te he dicho que no te acerques.- comentó el antiguo y conocido por todos Draco.

-Sí, lo mismo para ti, idiota, vuelve a levantar los papeles y ordénalos, yo haré las tareas de hoy. En cuanto termines, limpia mi oficina, este desastre hizo que me cayera.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tú la puedes limpiar!

-Pero no me apetece, de hecho quiero comer.

-Aún no es el tiempo para hacerlo.- Comentó enfadado.

-Sí, pero quiero ver a Theo.- Comentó con un sonrojo

Draco recordó la conversación entre sus amigos de esta mañana, la miró tan ilusionada, tan bonita… ¿Bonita? Sí. Así que, sintió la necesidad de confesarle todo.

-Ehh, creo que hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Es sobre Theo…

-Oh, entonces dime.- Sonrió

-Él no está interesado realmente en ti, todo es una apuesta.- Se encogió de hombros, y ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, eso debió haberse sentido como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿C-cómo es que dices?

-Los escuché esta mañana.

-E-es mentira.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-N-no puede ser verdad

-¿Yo diría mentiras sobre ese tema?

Ambos callaron, bueno, quizá él no era el más tierno en ese tema, pero no era para difamar a alguno de sus amigos y menos para esa sangre sucia.

-Claro que sí.- Se defendió

-P-pero no difamaría a Theodore

-Claro que sí, tú lo haces conmigo, diario.

-Pero es distinto, Theodore es mi amigo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Hermione, lo eres más tú.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Idiota? No, no, eso no se lo permitiría a él ni a ningún otro, nunca más.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en romper todas las putas relaciones que guardo? Primero Ron y ahora esta con Theo, a pesar de ser de una casa con pura escoria como tú, Theodore no es así como ustedes, él es diferente.- oh, y qué equivocada estaba, salió hecha toda una furia de ahí dejando a un pensativo Malfoy, ella tenía razón, él había intentado destruir a toda costa la relación que tenía con la comadreja, pero esta vez era distinto y lo admitía

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que muchos diálogos, pero ... <strong>

**Buenito :33, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por el review y los favoritos y eso :33, más o menos subiré el fanfic entre miércoles y viernes de cada semana por que estoy por empezar clases, espero que les guste, ahora puse un poco de dramione y creo que quedó un poco extraño, pero, comenten! ¿Les gustó? D: ¿lo sigo? D: **

**Dejen comentaritos, pls c: **


End file.
